¡Déjaselo todo a tu Nee-san!
by PandoraMandness
Summary: ¡KaruNagi!Nadie nunca se imagino que Karma tuviese una hermana mayor y Karma no se espero a que esta viniera a entrometerse en su vida o en este caso inexistente vida amorosa. -Aun sigues enamorado de Nagisa-kun ¿no?...Tranquilo ¡Déjaselo todo a tu nee-san!


**Disclaimer: Ansatsu le pertenece a** **Yūsei Matsui**

 **"abc"-diálogo normal**

 ** _"_** _ **abc"-pensamientos**_

 _"abc"-_ _recuerdos_

* * *

 **¡Déjaselo todo a tu Nee-san!**

 **Prologo: Alguien –no deseado- se acerca**

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente.

Mirara donde mirara no encontraba puestos libres donde poder sentarse a esperar su vuelo y faltaba 45 minutos para ello. Estaba cansada, le dolían los brazos por cargar sus maletas, que por cierto estaban muy llenas, y sus pies sufrían por los tacones.

- **Dios, ¿Quién me manda a ponerme tacones?-** murmuró enfadada a sí misma.

Vislumbro a un joven y apuesto muchacho sentado en unos asientos cerca donde estaba ella, se acercó u poco a él fingiendo no haberlo visto, cuando estuvo en su campo de visión y este alzo su mirada hacia ella, ella le devolvió la mirada y rió suavemente y lo saludo moviendo su mano levemente. Instantáneamente el muchacho se sonrojo furiosamente y se levantó de un salto.

 **-¡P-puede sentarse aquí si desea!-** tartamudeó

Fingiendo sorpresa agradeció y se sentó delicadamente. El muchacho, que ahora estaba parado frente a ella le comenzó a hacer conversa. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de sus gustos, de su tipo de música, de las últimas novedades hasta que el muchacho-que se llamaba Thomas- le pregunto sobre su motivo de viaje.

- **Voy a Japón a visitar a mi familia.**

- **¡Lo sabía! Por tu cara sabía que no eras de aquí pero tu pelo me confundía ¿es teñido?**

La muchacha rió y le explicó- **es natural, mi madre no es japonesa y por eso mi hermano y yo heredamos su cabello rojo.**

 **-¿Tienes un hermano? ¡Qué envidia! Yo soy hijo único.**

- **Él es mi hermano menor y es muy inteligente y apuesto** –la muchacha suspira pesadamente- **lo único que la daña es su fea personalidad suya, no es que sea malo o se droga pero le gusta molestar u fastidiar a la gente por eso tuvo muchos problemas en el colegio.**

- **Se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermano por la forma que hablas de él.**

 **-Yo lo quiero, sí. Pero temo que yo fui la causante de su terrible personalidad suya.**

 **-¿Enserio? ¡No lo creo! ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?**

La muchacha rió y agitó su mano- **No lo querrás saber. Nuestros padres son muy malos poniendo nombres, te vas a reír.**

- **No me voy a reír ¡enserio!**

 **-Bueno si así lo quieres ¡pero no te rías! Mi hermano se llama Karma.**

Sin poderlo evitar Thomas se comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

 **-¡Dijiste que no te ibas a reír!**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento ¿Pero Karma, enserio?**

 **-Lo sé pero mi hermano está bien con su nombre así que no le molesta.**

En ese momento Thomas se dio la cuenta que la bella muchacha nunca le dijo su nombre pero al momento en que iba a preguntarle sobre eso a la muchacha los altavoces anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de la chica. Cuando la muchacha se levantó para irse Thomas le tomó de la mano.

- **Espera no me has dicho tu nombre…**

La muchacha le sonrió cálidamente y poso una mano sobre su mejilla.

- **Sayonara, Thomas-kun**

Y sin más la pelirroja muchacha se alejó con sus dos maletas y con el sonar de sus tacones.

* * *

En la clase 3-E los alumnos estaban recibiendo unas de las especiales sesiones de estudios con Koro-sensei cuando el celular en el bolsillo de Karma vibró. Este iba a hacer caso omiso a él pero tenía curiosidad de saber quién era por eso abrió su teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

 **-¡Mierda!**

Sus compañeros y Koro-sensei vieron con asombro como el muchacho se levantó de improvisto, cogió su mochila y se largó corriendo de la clase.

Koro-sensei furioso y rojo exclamó **-¡Karma-kun no te puedes largar así de la clase!**

 **-¿Y a ese idiota que mosco le picó?-** Terasaka preguntó.

Nadie le contestó puesto que nadie sabía la respuesta.

Nagisa seguía mirando preocupado el asiento de su amigo- " _ **Karma-kun…"**_

* * *

 **De: *********

 **¡Karma! Adivina quién viene a visitarte?**

 **¡Tu linda y hermosa hermana mayor! :D**

 **Llegaré en 15 min**

 **¡Te quiero!**

* * *

 ** _Holaa! Este es mi primer fanfic de Ansatsu! Estoy tan enamorada del Karunagi que me moría por hacer un fic! Ya que este es el prologo quería explicar sobre este personaje que invente como la hermana mayor de Karma. No quise crear un personaje en donde se muestre toda la vida suya ni nada, no quería crear un Marie Sue (o como se llame). Este fanfic se centra en el KaruNagi pero quería crear un personaje que saque de casillas a Karma y darle un "empujoncito" todo lo referente a este personaje se centrara en mostrarnos mas sobre Karma (como es su hermano) y a veces en Nagisa._**

 ** _Espero que les guste mi historia! Como es mi primer fic de ellos no estoy tan segura como me salio Karma tengo miedo que me salio raro o algo así jaja_**

 ** _Por cierto ¿Quien de ustedes esta al día con el manga? Los últimos capis están del putas ¿no? O.O_**

 ** _¿Reviews? Tambien acepto criticas con los brazos abiertos jaja_**


End file.
